Dog Children
by SakuraDogDemon
Summary: About Sakura and Kitana friendship over time and there families.


Dog Children  
  
It was a quite and normal day for the Inuyasha gang. Except one thing kagome was missing well, not really missing they just hadn't seen her in a few months. So the gang planed a trip to go see her. They spent the day getting things ready all were asigned to do their own special work. Sango was to pack everyones clothing. Miroku was in charge of checking everyones progress. Sesshomaru & Kikyo were in charge of whatching the little ones. And Inuyasha was in charge of planning. Finally, after takeing all day they went to sleep already to go for the next day. The next morning they set out for Kagome's house. When they got there Rin and the twins complained they were hungry. So they stoped to eat then they continued. Well two hours later they reached her shrine or "house". They relized no one was there. So they waited for awhile. Then, all of a sudden they see Sota running up the steps toward the shrine. He stoped in front of them, stared for a breif moment then said come in. They came in and sat downand Sota explained what was going on and that everyone was at the hospital with Kagome. Inuyasha looked at him couriously for a moment then asked why she was in the hospital. Sota stared at him and then said "you didn't know kagome was pregnant?" Inuyasha's eyes widened and then he tried to calm him self but, instead he unleashed his anger and rage on his brother Sesshomaru. He charged at Sesshomaru and missed instead hitting Miroku. Which caused the twins and Rin to start crying. Sesshomaru and Kikyou walked over and each picked up one of the two twins. Miroku yelled at Inuyasha to stop it. Instead of listening he charged at Sesshomau a second time he almost hit him but, he hit Kikyou instead. Shocked by this Inuyasha fled outside to think. After he clamed down they decied to go see Kagome. When they got there the people in the hospital woudn't let them in at first because, they said they were susspious looking. So like usal Inuyasha threw another fit killing a doctor and some patients in one blow. After this display of little tolerence the doctors let them in. Sota told them to wait outside the room for a sec. Then a few minutes later he reapeared and told them to follow him into a very dim-lit room. The first thing Inuyasha saw was Kagome. She smiled and said hello to everyone. They all greeted her back the same way. She explaned that she had just woke-up and was still tired. The first thing Inuyasha said was your not as fat as I thought you'd be. Kagome looked at him and said duh because about three hours before you got here I just finished go through the worst fucking pain of my life! Then Kikyou said so you already had the little pain in the ass then. Kagome then got a very mad look and SHE IS NOT A PAIN IN THE ASS! Inuyasha then asked what did you name her, Kagome replied I haven't yet. Inuyasha thought for a moment then said how about Sakura? Well I think its a fine name said Miroku.Then Sesshomaru said thats cause your a fag. Miroku's face flamed with anger, AM NOT! Kagome broke up the fight by saying I like it. Then Miroku stuck his tounge out at Sesshomaru. Sesshmaru smirked how would you like me to rip your tounge off? Miroku then quickliy pulled his tounge back end. Eveyone started to laugh. (Few years later) Sakura walks outside and smells the air then walks over to meet her best friend Kitana who is the one of Sesshomaru and Kikyou's twins. Hi Kitana. Hi Sakura what are we doing to day? Why don't we go swimming. (of course you know Sakura resembles both of her parents but, mostly her father. Espcially the dog ears) Hey Kitana will we be friends forever. Why do you ask? I just wanted to hear what you thought. Well of course I think we'll be friends for ever. You sure? Positive! ( Five years later a war breks out and the two friends are seperated and don't meet again until 10years later, but they don't remember eachother, Sakura is walking through the woods and heres sound)Whos there? Is someone following me?(she starts to run around scared , paniced and a little worried.) Sundenly she doesn't know why but she stops and turns around and sees a dark figure moving colser to her. She tried to trun and run but she was stoped by a myestious force. The figure reached her and pushed her down on the ground and said don't move an inch or you'll die! In her mind Sakura thought I know that voice but from where. Then it chlicked! Kitana is that you? Wait how do you know who I am you half breed? Its me Sakura! Skura you're alive I thought you were killed in the war! Same here! Kitana got off Sakura and helped her up. Kitana explained to Sakura how her whole family was killed and she had to fend for own. Sakura said she had the same life pretty much except, she had someone there for her. Kitana looked at her curiously who, what do you mean someone. Remember when we promised we'd always be friends. Yeah! Well your sprit and memory kept me looking all this time and my husband too. He told me to never give up on you. Husband said Kitana curiously? Yeah his name is Drono hes a full blood demon. Oh thats nice! Kitana do you want to come stay with us? Sure! ( the two walked off together as the sun started to set holding hands together) From days of old, to this very day tales are told of Kitana and Sakura. Where Cherry Blossom trees, and war fans grow together. Maybe just maybe that is where they played, where diffrences were layed aside . They also say that if you look colsly you can see them playing under these trees as Dog Childern......  
  
This is my first fanfic so don't write stuff to bad please.....:) if you can giv advice.... 


End file.
